


untitled; ink

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gross, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, cute fluff, extreme fluffy, fluffy af, i love gd's untitled 2014, i love this shi, pls read it i need attention, romantic, this is literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Mark is fascinated by the piece of art Jackson Wang is.





	untitled; ink

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal shit, please forgive me for not blessing this fandom with horrible writing. kudos and feedback are appreciated :3
> 
> feel free to yell at me; i love attention.

_Is it the ink on your wrist_

_Or the ink on your leg_

_Or the ink in your body_

_Or the ink on your paper_

_Or the ink your stories are made of_

_Or the ink you built your dream world of_

_Or the ink you write your story with_

_Is it the ink_

_That catches me_

_Or is it_

_The bright light of your beauty_

_You deserve to be remembered of_

_Every day_

_With ink on a note_

_And the ink forming an 'i love you'_

_Or an inked coffee_

_In the morning_

_Now tell me_

_Is it your ink_

_Or you_

_That fascinates me_

_Or are you_

_And the ink_

_One thing_

_And person_

_You_

_And your ink_

_You_

_With your_ _inkheart_

Jackson has to smile when he reads the post-it sticked to the door and sees the coffee on the table.

 _Yes,_ he think, _you deserve to be told how beautiful you are every single second, Mark Tuan. You really do._

He walks into his room, thoughts with Mark while he has to dress up as the straight, white businessman he never wanted to be and he'll never quiet be. But he learned to deal with it. Somehow.

They both don't come home until the late evening and they're always sleepy and exhausted, but Jackson'll never be too sleepy to kiss Mark hello. He'd like to tell Mark all the things Mark told him on the post-it, but his throat feels sore and the words won't come out like they're supposed to do, and he can't find the right words at all, but he doesn't need to.

Jackson thinks he has never been great with words, even if he writes stories and the stories aren't even that bad and he lives from the ink; but in real life, in the real world, Jackson's horrible with words.

Mark smiles at him and kiss him back, because Jackson don't need to tell him how much he loves him, because Mark can read it in the way Jackson acts, in the way Jakson makes coffee forhim at the weekend, in the way Jackson always gives his jacket to him and in the way Jackson looks at him when they kiss and it seems like the world stops spinning.

 


End file.
